assassin's creed pandora
by darkdrako12
Summary: following along with the main story. RDA gets purchased by Abstergo there plans evil can the brotherhood put a stop to them?


Assassin's Pandora

An assassin's creed and avatar crossover.

Prologue the master assassin appears

The arrival

We start in a warehouse. The lights dim and crackling campfires all lined inside. Men and women sat in chairs around these fires. All wearing the same white and red hoodies these people were assassins. They were all there for one reason someone was getting promoted to master assassin tonight. A man in a white hoodie stood on a crate. In front of all of these people he began to speak. "my brothers and sisters, tonight we honor an assassin who has shown mastery to all that has been taught of our creed. An assassin who has thwarted the efforts of the templar gin abarai. Who has up kept our rules to the letter Brian unis please come up." A man with his hood off came up to the stage. He was 6'3 with a medium build black short hair and green eyes. He also have red and blue tennis shoes and black jeans. He walked up with a smile on his face ready to receive what he had worked so hard for. The master assassin smiled and said "we here of the brotherhood congratulate you and hereby present you with the mark of mastery." Brian took the mark and took a look at it. It was silver with the red symbol of the assassin's brotherhood it was the size of a half doller coin (remember those?) so he would be able to hide it in his pocket. "welcome to mastery Brian unis." Said the master all of the assassin's clapped and cheered for his accomplishment.

Soon the building was empty and Brian walked out into the cool night air. Things drastically changed since the Desmond Miles incident. Abstergo had expanded their company from just Abstergo Industries to Abstergo Entertainment where some assassin's hacked into their servers and found they were searching for the observatory. Stopped that plot real fast. They took the skull key from the room and had hidden it, just like the apples of edin. After that Abstergo had been oddly quiet this was unusual for the templar run company. That is until about six months ago when it was revealed that Abstergo had bought out the RDA. This could only spell trouble so tomorrow before Brian could even think of finding a place to start his own borough he had to sneak in and find out what Abstergo was planning.

4:00 am

It was time Brian put on his hoodie his hidden blades in place his semi-automatic pistols on his hips his extra clips in his backpack. He set off ready to begin his mission. It didn't take long to get to the building. Its huge white towers with the Abstergo symbol hard to miss. Brian went to the side of the building to get access to the ventilation he took off the cover quietly and climbed in.

Abstergo P.O.V.

A man by the name Silus Cervang stood in his office looking over papers for the approval process to go to Pandora. Since becoming head of the Templars he had looked through Templar history and saw all of the flaws that had gone with each plan. The Templars had relied too much on artifacts from the last civilization. They never looked into other possibilities. Like this one for example the RDA planned to go to Pandora to mine out the element known as Unobtanium. That was before of course Abstergo got its hands on them they still planned to go to Pandora to get Unobtanium yes. But instead of getting it for money purposes. They would use it to make better weapons so they could finally wipeout those cursed assassin's. then with them out of the way it would be easy to subjugate earth to templar rule and maybe even Pandora. Silus heard a knock apon his door "come in" he said a man came in he was 6'3 medium build he had long red hair a scar on his eye from when he faced his assassin rival Brian. He wore a black over coat with two automatic pistols on his thighs a long katana on his back. His eyes were silver one eye faded from his eye injury this man was Gin Abari "how go the plans sir?" asked Gin "they are going well I trust that you will have no difficulty like you have lately with that assassin?" asked Silus "no sir he doesn't even know that we are going to Pandora let alone what we are going to do there. Should we change RDA to Abstergo?" asked Gin "no we must do what we have always done. We must work from the shadows put Parker Selfridge and colonel Miles Quaritch as the face of RDA. If anything happens they will take the fall instead of us." Said Silus

Assassin's P.O.V.

Brian had finally reached the records room. It took a lot of detours and laser avoidance but he had finally made it. He got to the first filing cabinet and used his lock picking tools to open it. Besides monthly sales and potential regular customers he found nothing. He went to the next cabinet and did the same but this time it was just full of product ideas. The third was just full of employee records. "shoot Silus must have them in his office problem is I don't know where that is."


End file.
